Kion
Kion — główny bohater serialu animowanego Lwia Straż, będącego kontynuacją Króla Lwa. Jest synem Simby i Nali, a także młodszym bratem Kiary. Kion to były przywódca Lwiej Straży, a obecnie król Drzewa Życia i mąż królowej Rani. Wygląd Chociaż Kion nieco przypomina z wyglądu swojego ojca Simbę, jest dużo bardziej podobny do swoich dziadków — Mufasy i ojca Nali. Podczas gdy budowa ciała Simby jest zaokrąglona, Kion jest solidnie zbudowany i muskularny, z mocną kwadratową szczęką i wydatną klatką piersiową. Kion posiada złotą sierść, jaśniejszą na pysku, łapach i podbrzuszu. Jego futro jest o odcień jaśniejsze od ojca i ma bardziej żółtą barwę niż jego siostra. Ma także gęstą, zaczesaną do tyłu grzywkę w kolorze jasnoczerwonym i taką samą końcówkę ogona. Jego górna powieka jest ciemniejsza od futra, a dolna jaśniejsza, tęczówki oczu mają kolor pomarańczowy (prawdopodobnie po babci Sarabi). Od ojca Kion odziedziczył obwódki na uszach, jednak obwódki ucha Kiona są brązowe na bokach i czarne na górze, w przeciwieństwie do młodego Simby, które są czarne tylko na bokach. Kion posiada także plamki na łapach i znak w kształcie ryczącego lwa na lewym ramieniu. W trzecim sezonie Kion dostaje bliznę na lewym oku. Historia W odcinku „The Rise of Scar“ pojawia się krótka scenka z małym Kionem. W jaskini malec próbuje podejść do swojego taty, ale po drodze potyka się i upada. Simba trąca go nosem, po czym Kion wstaje i z uśmiechem kontynuuje spacer. W odcinku „The Morning Report“ Kion wspomina, jak jako małe lwiątko wszedł razem z Bungą na terytorium krokodyli. Krokodyle chciały zjeść młode, ale dzięki bohaterskiej obronie Zazu nie zrobiły tego. Kion i jego najlepszy przyjaciel Bunga wygłupiają się i grają w piłkę baobabową na Lwiej Skale, gdzie Simba uczy Kiarę o byciu monarchą. Wybryki Kiona przeszkadzają w tej lekcji, więc po krótkiej sprzeczce z Kiarą zostaje on poproszony przez ojca o przeniesienie zabawy gdzieś indziej. Dwoje przyjaciół radośnie biegnie w bardziej oddaloną część Lwiej Ziemi, bawiąc się owocem baobabu. Przez ich nieuwagę ta ,,piłka" upada na fragment Złej Ziemi zamieszkany przez hieny. Kion chce zostawić ją tam i nie łamać zakazu ojca, ale Bunga beztrosko wkracza na zakazany teren. Szybko zostaje schwytany przez hieny, Cheezi i Chungu, które dostały rozkaz przyniesienia ratela na obiad dla Janjy. Widząc to, Kion wpada we wściekłość i krzyczy ,,Wypuśćcie go!". Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, w tym momencie z jego gardła wydobywa się głośny ryk, a chmury przybierają kształt ryczących lwów. Przestraszone hieny uciekają, a Bunga odzyskuje piłkę i bezpiecznie powraca. Simba i Rafiki słyszą głośny ryk Kiona i decydują się powiedzieć lwiątku, że nadszedł czas na objęcie przywództwa nad Lwią Strażą. Gdy Bunga i Kion powracają na Lwią Skałę, Rafiki zaprowadza ich do jaskini Lwiej Straży, gdzie opowiada, że Skaza był kiedyś przywódcą Lwiej Straży i miał moc Ryku Praojców (tak jak Kion), jednak utracił ją, gdy użył Ryku do czynienia zła. Wtedy Simba przydziela synowi zadanie powołania nowej Lwiej Straży chroniącej Lwią Ziemię. Kion i Bunga oddalają się, a Kion pyta ratela, czy ten zechciałby być w jego drużynie. Bunga zgadza się i mówi o tym swoim przybranym wujkom, Timonowi i Pumbie. Przyjaciele nie wiedzą, że są szpiegowani przez sępa Mzingo — sprzymierzeńca Janjy, który donosi przywódcy o nowo powstałej Straży. Słysząc niepomyślne wieści, Janja decyduje uderzyć na Lwią Ziemię tej nocy, zanim Lwia Straż zdąży się zorganizować Do swojego zespołu Kion wybiera jeszcze hipopotama Beshte, gepardzicę Fuli i czaplę Ono. Chce pochwalić się przed nimi swoim rykiem, jednak wydaje z siebie tylko miauknięcie. Zaraz potem nadchodzi Simba i krytykuje wybór członków straży dokonany przez Kiona. Uważa on, że Straż musi się składać z lwów oraz przypomina, że to nie jest zabawa. Smutny Kion odchodzi od swoich przyjaciół, a w samotności ukazuje mu się duch Mufasy. Mądry król mówi Kionowi, by zaufał swoim instynktom i że moc Ryku będzie z nim zawsze w razie potrzeby. Duch natychmiastowo znika, a Kion słyszy Bungę, krzyczącego że hieny zaatakowały stado gazeli. Nie tracąc czasu, Kion dokańcza powołanie Lwiej Straży, nadając każdemu członkowi specjalny znak na ramieniu. Piątka przyjaciół razem atakuje hieny i ratuje Kiarę uwięzioną wśród pędzącego stada gazeli. Kion dokańcza walkę potężnym Rykiem Starszych, który zmusza Janję i jego poddanych do odwrotu. Rodzice lwiątka obserwują wszystko z pobliskiego wzgórza i podziwiają sprawność tej akcji. Simba gratuluje synowi zwycięstwa nad hienami i akceptuje wybór nowych członków nowej Lwiej Straży. Lwia Straż przepędza hieny, które zaatakowały stado antylop oryks. Kion rzuca się za nimi w pogoń, lecz pod jego ciężarem łamie się kładka i wpada do rwącej Rzeki Granicznej. Udaje mu się wydostać, lecz na przeciwległy brzeg, po stronie Złej Ziemi. Wiedząc, że nie da rady przepłynąć rzeki, lewek decyduje, że dojdzie do lądowej granicy z Lwią Ziemią. Wędrując przez Złą Ziemię, Kion natrafia na hienę Jasiri, która twierdzi, że idzie w złą stronę. Dowiaduje się, że nie jest z klanu Janjy i że to terytorium należy do niej. Mimo to nie ufa jej. Szukając drogi, wpada w kolczaste krzewy, z których młoda hiena go wyciąga. Po tym wydarzeniu Kion zgadza się, by Jasiri zaprowadziła go do granicy. Po drodze hiena mówi mu, że naprawdę są do siebie podobni, lecz lider straży zaprzecza. Oboje zaczynają śpiewać piosenkę Jak krople dwie (Sisi Ni Sawa) i ostatecznie zaprzyjaźniają się. Jasiri wskazuje mu drogę powrotną, jednak nagle zostaje napadnięta przez hieny. Początkowo świetnie się broni, lecz wkrótce zostaje powalona przez Janję. Kion, słysząc to, rusza na pomoc przyjaciółce i przepędza hieny Rykiem Przodków. Potem reszta Lwiej Straży znajduje ich, a Fuli początkowo chce walczyć z Jasiri, jednak lider mówi im o wszystkim i wszyscy rozstają się z hieną w przyjaźni. Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Królowie